


differences

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clone Sex, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Pidge fucks Kuro and Shiro





	differences

**Author's Note:**

> so for this, instead of getting straight up evaporated, the galra nabbed shiro outta the black lion and started making clones. they tried to brainwash shiro but they didn't manage it so they sent in kuro. and in the black paladins kuro hides while keith frees shiro and they fight kuro together and it's great and no-one looses an arm bc that's inconvenient. shiro has his skunk hair but kuro has the silver fox hair bc allura purged his brainwashing

****

“Okay. So my boyfriend, Shiro, skunk daddy, was kidnapped from the Black Lion.”

“Yep.”

“And they tried to brainwash you like the Winter Soldier but that didn’t take so they cloned you to make him?” She points at Kuro. 

“Uh huh.”

“And for the past several months I've been fucking him instead?”

“Yeah.” Kuro answers this time. “But I am essentially Shiro. I remember his-our-first time with you. I mean, as far as I knew I had been there.”

“Hmm.” Pidge folds her arms. “I'm not convinced you're identical. Cloning is a heck of a thing to perfect. I'll have to run some tests.”

Kuro raises a finger to ask a question. “Are these going to be sex tests?”

“Difference number one. Kuro is bold.”

“How do you know I wasn't about to say that?” Shiro protests.

“Ooo, rivalry, I like it. Were you actually about to say that?”

Shiro rubs the back of his neck, hesitates. “No.”

“Precisely. Now, carry me to our room so we can begin. Wait-” She interjects as they prepare to lunge. “Shiro can carry me.”

“And I'll carry Shiro.”

“You can't carry us both.” Shiro doubts.

“I totally can.”

“Not today. Just get me to the bedroom unharmed, alright?”

“Fine.” Kuro huffs, crossing his arms. “But I'll get there first.” He promises as Shiro picks their girlfriend up. 

“Whatever.”

 

Kuro does get there first. He strips off, dims the lights, grabs the lube and is resting casually on the bed by the time they arrive.

“I guess it is useful having two of you.”

The word useful sticks in his brain. He wants to be useful to Pidge, to be used.

“Get undressed Shiro. Gotta make sure you're the same.”

Of course, they all know there aren't any real differences or she'd have noticed already. Pidge is playing them against each other, counting on their competitiveness to drive them to fuck her better. But they don't care. They want to be better for her.

Shiro and Kuro stand beside each other awkwardly as she looks them over. They have the same nipples, brown and almost hanging off his pecs. They're the perfect height for Pidge to mouth at when he sits on her strap on. Their scars are the same, Kuro’s carved into his skin in accordance with Shiro's memories of gaining them. Pidge knows them all, from the thin, white claw marks on his neck to the dent in his thigh. She knows the burn mark on his flesh hand where he'd tried to tear the galra arm away and it burned him, knows how it feels against delicate skin as he fingers her.

“You two look good together. Would you kiss each other for me?” Pidge asks.

“Uh…”

“Just a peck. Go on, it'd really turn me on.” She bites her lip, blinks up at them.

They give each other a simple kiss. It's less uncomfortable that they'd anticipated, here with their eyes closed where they can pretend it's someone else. They kiss again and it isn't until Kuro bites and Shiro moans that they jolt apart.

“Difference number two. Kuro possibly has sadist traits to balance Shiro's masochism.”

“I'm not a masochist.”

“You liked that bite.”

“I did not.”

“Yeah, well, try telling your dick that. Now turn around.”

They oblige, standing closer together this time. It creates an incredible wall of muscle that Pidge has the strange urge to rub herself against. She settles for using her hands to track the freckles on their backs, to touch the gentle gorges of stretch marks on their shoulders and down their spines. Pidge considers difference number two.

Shiro jumps as the crack of a spank breaks the silence. But his ass doesn't sting and he looks round to see Pidge examining Kuro's ass. He lets out a stuttered sigh as Pidge hits him too.

“Further evidence for difference two. And Kuro’s mark faded quicker than Shiro's.”

“This is hardly scientific. You must of hit me harder.”

“I did not. Now come and kneel at the foot of the bed.” Pidge watches them settle on the bed as she takes off her clothes. “Face forward.” She tells them when Kuro tries to look.

Kuro huffs, but he obeys. He looks at Shiro instead, reaches out to trace the curve of his spine.

“You’re hot.” He grins.

Shiro side-eyes him. “Is that vanity?”

“A little. But mainly lust.”

He turns red. “That’s-that’s… I’m not even sure what that is.”

Kuro shrugs. “Well, Shiro, if you feel like getting to know yourself better.”

Shiro looks away bashfully. “Maybe.”

“Let’s cut to the fun big guys.” Pidge sprawls onto the bed. “Who wants to get some pussy?”

Shiro falls to his chest, drags himself closer to try and get his mouth on her. But Kuro moves to fuck her and they clash.

“Don't be so selfish, Kuro, what if Pidge isn't ready?”

“Idiot. I can tell she's ready. Look at her.” 

“You-have-to-check.” Shiro grunts out as he hauls Kuro back by the waist and trying to pin him with his weight. 

Kuro laughs, arches back against his dick. “Looks like you do have a dominant side.” It turns him on enough that he lets Shiro crawl forward over him. 

Shiro's straddling his ribcage but his arms are free and he reaches towards Pidge. One of Kuro's hands grips at her thigh as he trails his fingers over her folds.

“Do you think you're better with your mouth?” Pidge asks. 

He nods and hooks his arms under her thighs. Pidge gasps when he pulls her to his mouth. 

“Oh Shiro-” She yelps as he growls, digs his nails in. “Kuro” She amends, threading her fingers through his hair. “that's good.”

Her sounds are soon muffled as Shiro stoops to kiss her, one hand on her neck and the other reaching down. Kuro thinks about biting the fingers that come into view but he allows it, curious. Shiro's fingers start to vibrate against her clit and Pidge jolts between them.

“Shiroooo.” She whines. 

Kuro flares with jealousy. He shoves his tongue deeper until his face is pressed against her and Shiro's hand. 

“I'm gonna come.”

“Go ahead. Let us taste you.”

Shiro's fingers vibrate faster and she wails as she bucks into their hand and face.

“That’s it. You like it when I use my mouth?” Kuro grins, pushing his way out from beneath Shiro.

“She likes my fingers better.”

“I made her come, not you.”

His face is wet and Shiro stares. 

“What, now you want to kiss me? Say please.”

Shiro’s jaw clenches. “Please.”

“It suits you.” Kuro murmurs as he leans in. “You can go first, if you like.”

Shiro shakes his head, averts his eyes. “I'm too close.”

“Give me a reason why I shouldn't just finish you off and push you aside?” Kuro runs a finger along the underside of his shaft, smug as Shiro bucks his hips forward.

“Because I want you both.” Pidge says firmly. “Not one after the other. I want you both at the same time, in the same hole. Together.” Her entire body is flushed pink with arousal and she's still panting form her orgasm. 

Shiro whines when his clone grips the base of his cock. He pushes but Kuro won't let go, rubs their faces together for comfort.

“I think Pidge can take us.” Kuro whispers. 

“She can't.”

“I totally can. You-Kuro has been putting such big things inside me.” Pidge shuffles onto her knees, presses herself against them. “Please?”

Shiro's heart and cock aches at the thought of all he's missed. Attuned to his feelings, Kuro gives him a soft kiss.

“We’ll do it again.”

“He got his whole hand in me. I-I squirted. Without you.” Her face falls a little as she remembers he wasn't really there.

“I'll see it this time.”

“And the next time?” She asks. 

“And every time.” Kuro promises. 

“I hit the jackpot.” Pidge says in awe. 

“I almost died. And then I was tortured and rescued and then I nearly died again.”

“But you didn't die. So, jackpot.”

Shiro rolls his eyes. There's no point arguing, not even he agrees. 

“What's the plan then?” He asks instead.

“Kuro, settle yourself up against the headboard. Lie down a little more. Little more. There.” She grabs Shiro's shoulders. “You're gonna lift me onto his cock.”

He nods.

“And then you'll get the lube and start working me open so you can both fit.”

He nods again. 

“And you're not allowed to touch yourself anywhere.”

“And no rubbing yourself on the sheets.”

Disadvantage of having your clone in bed; they know all your tricks.

“Aw, Kuro, look at his little sulky face.” Pidge pats his cheeks playfully. “Come on, baby, don't you want to get your dicks in me?”

But Shiro can't hold the expression for long, not when he picks his girlfriend up by the thighs and she squirms, pressing her warm little body against his. Pidge’s weight barely registers to him, and with Kuro it'd be even easier. 

They could keep her pinned between them in the hallway, one of them holding her and the other playing with her as they move. 

Shiro shuffles between Kuro’s thighs and together they ease her down onto him. Pidge’s body admits Kuro without protest and it stings, even though she grasps at him in pleasure.

Her little body relaxes back and Shiro gets his first look at how truly different their sizes are. Pidge’s hair just brushes his chin and her legs are spread wide by his thick thighs. 

“How do we look?” Kuro asks, trails his fingers along where her labia frame his cock. 

“You look good.” Shiro says honestly.

He grabs the lube, gets closer until his knees are jammed under Kuro’s thighs.

“Are you sure about this?” Shiro asks. “I can’t even imagine how I’m going to get a single finger in.”

“Relax Shiro. Pidge will handle it.” Kuro says. “Now come here.”

Pidge slips her fingers inside herself as they kiss over her shoulder. She’s too close to see properly, only catches tantalizing glimpses.

“This is so hot. And convenient. It’s a threesome but there’s no-one else involved.  Who else gets to do that?”

“Not you, if you keep talking.”

“Kuro, be nice.”

“Yeah Kuro. Alright, whack a finger in there.” Pidge instructs.

“Here?” Shiro murmurs, fingertips probling gently at the slick flesh.

“Between my fingers.

“Here?”

“Between her fingers.”

“Here?”

“Oh my god, I’m an idiot.” Kuro sighs. He takes Shiro’s hand, guides his fingers into the space Pidge has created for him. “There we go. Easy now.”

“Fuck, Pidge. We're going to tear you apart.” Shiro breaths. 

Pidge just grins up at him. “I know.”

Shiro keeps working his fingers into her. He grazes her g-spot partly to tease, partly because there's no other space.

“Are you sure I'll fit?” He asks. 

Kuro cups his cheek, pulls him in to touch foreheads. “If nothing else, trust yourself. I know we'll fit.”

Shiro nods. “Okay. I trust you. Us.”

Kuro’s fingers slide in alongside his. He twists his fingers until she cries out and Shiro bites his lip to hold back his protest. He’s worried but he holds firm, trusts that Kuro knows what he’s doing.

“I’m gonna come.” Pidge grits out.

“Oh wow.”

“Come on baby. You need to come so you can take us both.” Kuro says in her ear. “Come on, come, come, come-”

Shiro thinks his fingers are going to break when she comes. He’s about to call it off when Pidge sighs, relaxes around their fingers. He’s never felt her so loose.

“I think she’s ready.” Shiro says quietly.

“She is. Come here big guy.” Kuro reaches out for him and his cock twitches when wet fingers wrap around it.

Shiro takes a deep breath, but the air doesn’t reach his head. Kuro squeezes the head of his cock into the space Shiro's fingers are holding open.

“Take your fingers out and push forward at the same time.” Kuro instructs. 

They all hold their breath as he pushes the first inch inside.

“Pidge?” Shiro presses the side of his face to hers, noses at her ear. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Put a little more in.” She manages. 

He obliges and Pidge lets her head fall back onto Kuro’s shoulder. Kuro’s hand rests on her neck, thumb stroking over her jugular. Pidge puts her hand on Shiro's chest. He keeps his hips still but leans his chest in, comforts her with the heat of their bodies.

“Is this the most you’ve taken?” Shiro asks. He strokes her sides, big hands smoothing down her ribs and to her thighs.

“Yeah. Just about.” Pidge puts a hand to her lower stomach. “Try putting the rest in.”

Shiro nods. “Deep breaths, Katie.”

She huffs out a laugh. “I know how to take big dicks.”

“We’re just trying to encourage you.” Kuro kisses the hinge of her jaw.  “As your leaders.”

Kuro’s hand on his hip urges him closer, steadily, until he can’t go any further. They’ve got Pidge pinned between them, her soft sweet flesh enveloped and penetrated by their firm bodies. Shiro reaches a hand between them, touches where his balls are pressed against Kuro’s.

“How does it feel?” Kuro asks him, circling his fingers through the short hair of his undercut.

“Shouldn’t you be asking Pidge?”

Kuro tugs lightly on his fringe. “I asked you.”

“Be a good boy, Shiro. How does it feel?” Pidge asks.

Shiro’s head is spinning. He thought he was in control, here, poised over them both, ready to control the pace. But he isn’t. He can't get over how different it feels, the firmness of another cock against his, held tightly together by the clutch of her body. 

“It feels good.” He says quietly.

They smile up at him and Shiro, besotted, smiles back. He feels Pidge’s short legs wrap around him, followed by Kuro’s. He starts to move with instinctive, jerky motions, pleasure having overwhelmed his higher thought processes. Shiro hides his face in Pidge’s neck, feels Kuro kiss the top of his head, strokes the back of his neck.

“I don’t think he’s going to last.” Pidge says.

“Shame.” Kuro sighs. “There’s always next time. And I can’t wait to feel him leaking out around me.”

“Shut up,” Shiro pouts. “I haven't come since the galra kidnapped me again.”

Pidge's slim fingers touch his balls. “You feel so full. He's going to come so much, Kuro. Shiro…”

“Come on Shiro, come so I can fuck it into her. Fuck our seed nice and deep.”

Shiro's moan is long and low, reverberating through their chests as he comes.

“Do you feel that, Pidge? Filling up what little space there is left inside you.” Kuro says, mouthing at her neck. “I can't wait for it to come running back out over my balls, to see my dick covered in it.”

Shiro groans as he eases his cock free, panting as he settles back on his knees. Pidge is flushed down to her crotch, clit on display from Kuro’s cock spreading her wide. Her hair is messy and she's panting, hands scrambling at their bodies. Kuro’s only giveaway is his eyes, pupils wide with arousal. 

“Don't look away.” He orders as he braces his feet on the mattress, his hands under her thighs.

“I won't.” Shiro promises breathlessly.

Kuro starts to move their girlfriend on his cock, easily lifting and slamming her back down.

“Kuro-”

“Say his name.”

“Takashi.” She moans, reaching out for him.

“Hold her for me.” Kuro pushes her into his arms.

Shiro guides her legs around his waist, lets her tuck his face into his neck as Kuro reenters. Kuro’s arms slide beneath Pidge’s thighs and her weight lessens as he supports her too. 

“You guys are fucking hot.” Pidge mumbles.

“You're hot too baby.” Shiro assures her.

“Talk to us?” She asks. “And your hand?”

Shiro slips his hand between their bodies, presses it against the mess of warm, wet flesh. He activates the vibrations and Pidge clings tighter, nails scraping down his back. 

Shiro's never been great at dirty talk. He'd rather just do what he's thinking of rather than talking about it. 

“You can do it.” Kuro pants. “Tell us how you're feeling. Open up for us.”

“I wanna open up for you. Kuro, I want you to fuck me.” Shiro says in a rush.

“Fuck, Shiro.” Pidge says.

“She'd have to practically fist me so you'd fit. And then I want you fuck you. And I want to suck your dick and taste my own come and I want to-”

Pidge shrieks.

“Oh wow.” Shiro grits out as she digs her nails in. He feels the splash of her come against his stomach.

“Isn't she perfect?” Kuro asks. He's nuzzled into Pidge’s neck and he looks like he's in love. 

It's a nice expression for them, Shiro thinks.

“She is.” He agrees.

Kuro comes quietly, still languidly rolling his hips up into their lover.

“So,” Kuro starts, pausing to wet his mouth. “what’s the final verdict on our differences?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request! come and see me on tumblr https://alchemist17-ao3.tumblr.com to chat!


End file.
